Todo por una estúpida pelea
by The Midnight Nightmare
Summary: Es un día normal, Gray y Natsu pelean como de costumbre a la vez que destruyen el gremio, pero esta vez, Erza consigue una nueva forma de hacer que dejen de pelear: Una misión casera. Natsu debería aprender francés. " Conjuro del cambio de sexo, a quien pueda revertirlo " [Gruvia y Nalu] T por lenguaje vulgar y ecchi marcado.
1. Estúpido francés

Ah… Fiore… el más bello reino, en el cual habita la magia y la fantasía, en el cual se localiza una pequeña ciudad llamada Magnolia, caracterizada por albergar al gremio más destructivo y fuerte de todo el reino: Fairy Tail.

…

Todo el bar del gremio se hallaba en "cierta calma", pues la única pelea que se hacía presente era la de un peli rosa y un peli negro, de los cuales el último estaba semidesnudo.

**-¡Estúpido stripper de hielo!-** El peli rosa, Natsu Dragneel, se encontraba con un aura roja de fuego sosteniendo una mesa sobre sus hombros, destinada a ser arma contra su "amienemigo" Fullbuster. **-¡Sesos de flama carbonizados!-** Se defendía el muchacho en bóxer.

**-Oh, Gray, tu ropa…-** Le avisaba una albina que limpiaba los vasos del gremio.

Una rubia se adentró en la discusión **–Chicos ¿Cómo comenzaron a pelear?-** Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros, para luego seguir peleando, la Hearthphilia solo pudo suspirar.

**-¡Apuestas, hagan sus apuestas!-** Canna animaba levantando su tarro de cerveza.

**-Le apuesto un pescado a que gana Natsu**- Un Exceed apareció de repente con un pescado azul en sus manos.

**-¡HABER, POR QUÉ DIABLOS PELEAN!-** De pronto una pelirroja conocida como Titania o simplemente LabestiaasesinaclaseS. La mujer sacó una de sus espadas de su magia de reequipamiento, lo cual le heló la sangre a los presentes.

**-Los buenos amigos pelean de vez en cuando, pero destruir el gremio… ¡POR MI ORGULLO DE MAGA CLASE S NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO!- **

**-¡Aye, Erza-sama!-** Los dos chicos se abrazaron mutuamente ante la amenaza de la mujer, y a la rubia le resbalaba una gota por la sien, acompañada por los presentes.

Cuando los dos hombres se dieron cuenta, estaban sentados en una mesa del gremio (Puesto que Erza los movió) con un tipo de mapa extendido sobre la mesa.

**-Para que dejen de pelear…-** La pelirroja prosiguió captando la atención de las otras personas **-…Deberán completar esta misión.-**

**-¿Con esta princesa de hi… Digo Gray?-** El peli rosa cambió su último comentario por la mirada que Erza le propinó.

**-¿Qué hay que hacer?-** Preguntó desinteresado Fullbuster, acercándose al mapa para leer lo que decía.

Erza se acercó a la mesa y señalo el mapa. **–No tengo idea-. -¿Por qué no solo leen la hoja y ya?-** Recomendó Lucy cruzándose de brazos.

**-¡Buena idea, Luce!- **

Un gato azul se acercó a la mesa con pequeños pasos, para luego dirigirle la mirada a su compañero. **–Natsu, ¿No recuerdas la última vez que hicimos eso? Todos cambiamos de cuerpo y entonces…**

El muchacho peli rosa le ignoró por completo, y comenzó a leer la hoja, acercándose para mirarla mejor.

El ahora semi desnudo Fullbuster, se acercó también para leer mejor.

Los presentes en el gremio, observaban, al no tener nada mejor que hacer.

**-¿Qué dice, N…-** La rubia intentó preguntar, pero su boca fue cubierta por la mano del dragón slayer.

-**Shhhhh…-** El mago observaba el papel de reojo. **-¿****Changement de****sexe?-** Leyó dudoso.

Levy que se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro en ese preciso momento, escuchó las palabras invocadas por Dragneel, y se levantó de pronto, dejando su libro de lado.** -¡NO NATSU, ESPER...!-**

Gray se abalanzó sobre el chico**. -¡Oe, Levy te ha dicho que pares!-**

**-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa maldita princesa de hiel…-**

De pronto, antes de que Natsu terminara su oración, un haz de luz se abrió, iluminando todo el gremio y segando a la gente. **–DEMONIOS NO PUEDO VER NADA…-** La gente se quejaba.

**-¿Qué decía ese papel, Levy?-** Preguntó Wakaba, cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo para evadir la luz.

**-Decía…- **Mc Garden cubría sus ojos.** – C-Cambio de sexo, en francés**- como por arte de magia, la luz cesó en ese momento.

Hearthphilia dio un grito mudo, Erza quedó en shock, Juvia se cubrió la boca con las manos y se desmayó, y los chicos se asfixiaban con su propio sangrado nasal. Todas las miradas se dirigían a los chicos en el suelo, uno sobre otro y peleando entre sí, o debería decir, ¿Chicas?

Iba a ser un día largo, MUY largo, de hecho…

**HOLA, Soy yo, T.M.N. para abreviar. Demen sus tomatazos psicológicos…**

**Para completar esta mierda de Tree-Shot, quería darles en cuenta que es más que todo comedia, y solo algunas insinuaciones NaLu y GrUvia, y tal vez GaLe. ¿Qué cómo se me ocurrió? Pues estaba acosand… ¡EH! Mirando inocentemente (Va, esa ni yo misma me la creo) las fotos del Twitter de Hiro Mashima-Sama, y ¡Oh! Veo los dibujos de Natsu y Gray versión mujer, y estuve a punto de volverme Bisexual. Y bueno, dejaré a ver si les gusta el fic, comenten o desvirgaré a Gray y a Natsu antes que ustedes. ¡Bye!**


	2. ¡ME DESANGRO!

**-¿Qué mierda les pasa? ¿Y qué fue esa luz de hace un segundo?-** Pregunto confundido Dragneel.- En un arrebato, miró hacia arriba donde se encontraba su amienemigo Fullbuster, posicionado sobre él…

**-¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES!- **Dijeron ambos chicos de magias opuestas, señalándose mutuamente y separándose.

**-Q-Qué…-** Tartamudearon Lucy y Erza que se hallaban ah un metro de los chicos, ahora como dos atractivas muchachas.

Natsu, con la mirada perpleja mientras miraba a su compañero, ambos sentados en el suelo, tenía el chaleco abierto, por lo que se veía la parte delantera de sus recién adquiridos pechos, y para su suerte no se abría por completo. Sus cabellos rosas y sedosos que le recaían sobre los hombros, y los lindos ojos jade que acompañaban su conjunto, en cuanto a Fullbuster, quien no tuvo la misma suerte al estar en bóxers, sin nada que cubriera sus voluminosos pechos un poco más chicos que los de Natsu-chica, a excepción de sus cabellos que resbalaban por su pecho, y los bóxers negros, caían por su cintura al cambiar de talla, por lo que quedaba prácticamente totalmente _expuesta._

Un agudo chillido retumbó por todo el gremio. Un lindo "Kya" el cual no fue pasado por alto por nadie.

**-¡LES DIJE QUE NO LO LEYERAN!-** Levy se exasperó.

Natsu, después de su femenino grito, no tuvo mejor idea que coger sus recién adquiridos senos, y moverlos de arriba abajo con impresión.

**-¡NATSU, QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS…-**

**-Gray, comparemos-** Retó Dragneel al nombrado, ignorado la importancia de la situación.

Fullbuster estuvo a punto de mandarlo a volar de un golpe.

**-¡TENEMOS COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE DISCUTIR, COMO….**- Se detuvo en seco. **-¡Oe! Los míos son más chicos…-** Dijo con un aura deprimida, mientras el mago de fuego acariciaba sus cabellos en son de victoria.

**-¡Oigan! Pónganse serio… digo serias.**- Dijo Titania a la vez que se corregía por su falta de concordancia al momento. **–No tenemos idea de cómo volver a hacerlos chicos, eso implica que podrían quedar como mujeres por siempre-**

Ambas mujeres se pusieron de pié e intercambiaron miradas, cruzadas de brazos. Con la atenta mirada de los aún sorprendidos miembros del gremio, y algunos burlones chicos como Laxus y Gazille.

**-No sería tan malo…-** Dijo Fullbuster, a lo que la peli rosa asintió con la cabeza.

De pronto un aura negra rodeo a todas las chicas, las cuales comenzaron a mirarlos con una mirada tan tétrica que causó que las dos jóvenes volvieran a su lugar en el suelo, incluso la pequeña Wendy sintió como una enorme piedra con la palabra "Fácil" escrito en ella le callera en la cabeza.

**-S-S-Sup… S-Suponemos q-q-que n-n-no l-l-lo –e-es…-** La peli rosa y el peli negro se abrazaron.

De pronto, una rubia, Lucy, se acercó a la pareja de idiotas en el suelo, con una mirada aún más tétrica que el resto. Lo primero que hizo Natsu fue subir la cremallera de su chaleco y cubrir sus pechos, sin cambiar la mirada asustada de su rostro, y le pasó su bufanda a Gray el cual la usó para cubrir sus pechos, con la misma mirada que el anterior.

**-Así me gusta…-** Dijo la maga celestial con ambas manos en la cadera**. -¿Por qué piensan que ser una chica es fácil?-**

Gray le dio un empujón a Natsu.

**-¿¡Qué demonios te pa…-** Iba a reclamar, pero se detuvo.

**-¿Natsuko-san?-**Preguntó Lucy, refiriéndose al peli rosa en forma femenina.

Los otros chicos rieron ante este apodo.

**-B-B-Bue… Bueno…. P-P-Pensé qué… qué…-**

**-¿Qué que?-** La rubia no recibió respuesta alguna. **–T-t-t-t-t-t….-** Pronunció desaprobativa. –**Estúpidamente incorrecto. ¿Algo que decir, Gracy?- **El nombrado con su nombre femenino solo negó con la cabeza.

Los otros hombres tragaron grueso, las mujeres daban miedo.

**-¡LEVY-CHAN!-** Llamó Hearthphilia a su mejor amiga. La cual respondió con una mirada obediente.

-¿Mande?-

La Hearthphilia abrió sus labios, sin quitar su mirada de enojo sobre ambas y recientes chicas las cuales se abrazaban de miedo como ni Erza lo había logrado, tenían todo un ejército de Erzas al frente. **–Busca como revertir el hechizo...-** Dijo serena.

**-P-Pero Lucy…-** Iba a reclamar Erza, pero al parecer Lucy no había terminado de hablar.

**-…Pero no les des la cura hasta pasados cinco días- **Cambio su mirada por una hipócrita sonrisa de compasión pero de verdadera malicia hacia _Natsuko_ y _Gracy, sus nombres en adelante. _**–Diviértanse, ya que SERÁ MUY FACIL, ¿NO LO CREEN?-**

Un ejército de mala vibra salió derecho del gremio, acompañado por Happy que abandonó a Natsuko por Charle, al parecer todas se pusieron de acuerdo para abandonarles completamente, a excepción de una chica de cabello azul, Juvia Loxar, que seguía en un rincón con cara de "G-Gray-sama…", y realmente no estaba de humor para acompañar a las chicas, pero fue arrastrada por Erza. Lo último que dijo antes de salir fue "¡GRAY-SAMA, JUVIA SE HARÁ GAY POR USTED!" hasta que las puertas se cerraron y el gremio quedó completamente vacío, de mujeres, claro, a excepción de "Natsuko" y "Gracy" y Mira que se quedaba atendiendo, aunque eso no implica el mal de ojo que les echó a esos dos.

Natsuko, acompañada por Gracy, se transformaron en unos chibis blancos, a los que la brisa los llevo volando con un aura depresiva.

**-Natsuko y Gracy…- **Dijo Wakaba rompiendo el **silencio –No les queda mal, incluso se ven mejor así, podría decir que son lindas.-** Dijo con un hilo rojo que salía de su nariz.

-**No… Cállate, a ti todas te parecen lindas, pervertido-** Dijo Gracy sin ánimos y aun con la bufanda de Natsuko amarrada al pecho, mientras sostenía sus bóxers en su cintura.

De pronto, Natsuko salió de su estado de trance, ganándose varias miradas de los otros chicos del gremio.

**-Ahora que te pasa Salamander-** Preguntó Gazille sin mucho interés.

**-Hay algo que quiero ver…- **Dijo algo nerviosa, caminando con pasos largos y torpes hasta los baños-

Casi todos ignoraron ese comportamiento, y comenzaron a cambiar el tema, mientras Gracy buscaba su chaqueta blanca para cubrirse en cada rincón del gremio.

**-Por cierto…**- Dijo Mirajane poniendo en la mesa un vaso de zumo que bebía hace unos minutos**. -¿Alguien sabe dónde está el máster?-**

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas.

**-No sé donde esté el viejo, pero espero a ver como se pondrá cuando vea a Natsu y a Gray-** Dijo Laxus haciendo ademanes.

**-Creo que estaba en su despacho, pero lleva como seis horas sin salir, y sin oír ese alboroto, creo que el máster se tiró una siesta-** Dijo Freed que se encontraba al lado de Laxus.

**-Iré a buscarlo en el despacho…-** Sonrío Mirajane con una gota bajando en su cabeza. **–Ah…- **Miro a Natsuko. **–Ese es el baño de chicos, Natsuko-san- ** Ese comentario hizo que la nombrada se sonrojara por completo.

**-Ah… G-Gracias Mira-san…-**

**-¿Vas a masturbarte?-** Dijo con completa normalidad Laxus, haciendo que los presentes tuvieran una pervertida imagen mental.

**-¡C-CLARO QUE NO, IMBÉCIL!- **Se sonrojó brutalmente con una vena roja hinchada en su frente.

**-Por tu reacción yo diría que sí-** Dedujo Cana, la cual también se había quedado, no podía abandonar su barril de cerveza solo porque un idiota machista se hacía el genial.

**-¡NO!-** Se enfureció aún más la chica peli rosa por tantas deducciones vulgares.

**-Claro, lo que digas, diviértete-** Dijo Gracy, sarcásticamente, aún buscando su ropa.

La chica, harta, se adentró en el baño de mujeres de un portazo.

De pronto, la peli negra Fullbuster se levantó de pronto con gran alegría.

**-¿Qué te pasa a ti?-** Preguntó Cana, volviendo a beber su barril.

**-¡Encontré mi chaqueta!-**

**-Qué mal, nos dabas muy buena vista-** Se burló Bigslow, encendiendo una vena roja en la frente de la chica.

…Mientras tanto, en el despacho…

La mayor de las Strauss caminaba por el despacho, buscando al anciano que se había perdido de su vista hace horas.

**-Máster… Me voy a enfadar-** Dijo frunciendo el seño mientras revisaba los sillones y cojines.

Se levantó al oír un leve ronquido en la silla del escritorio.

**-Máster, ¿Está aquí?**- Preguntó prudentemente, al ver a un viejo durmiendo en una posición incómoda en la silla**. -¡Despierte! No sea flojo.-** Se enfadó.

**-¡Ah!**- Se alteró al ser despertado**. –Mira-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-Novedades…- **Dijo con una sonrisa tímida, conduciendo al anciano hasta la puerta.

…

**-D-Demonios…-** Susurró para sí una chica peli rosa recostada en un lavado del baño con un aura deprimente**. –Apuesto a que Luce me maldijo, por eso me estoy **_**desangrando, **_**Las mujeres son raras por abajo**_**…**__- _Se sonrojó levemente, avergonzada.

La joven se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió esta, sin recibir una sola mirada, como si fuera un unísono, se abrió también la puerta del despacho, el cual si se ganó miradas.

Mirajane caminaba amistosamente platicando con el máster Makarov, el cual un momento después dejo de escucharle para dirigir su mirada hacia las dos "nuevas" chicas del gremio.

**-¿Quiénes son estas chiquillas lindas?-** Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

A Natsuko y Gracy se les hinchó una vena roja en la frente.

Cana dejó de beber cerveza para reír.

**-M-Máster-** Dijo nerviosa Mirajane**. –S-Son Natsu y Gray…-** El maestro estuvo a punto de irse de bruces.

**-¿¡QUÉ!?-** Dijo con cara sorprendida. -**¿¡Y ME VAS A SALIR QUE AHORA SE PELEAN TRASVISTIENDÓSE!?-**

**-¡NO ES ESO!-** Se excusaron Gracy y Natsuko sonrojadas.

Mirajane trató de explicar el asunto.

**-V-Verá…-** Dijo la Strauss con una sonrisa tímida –**Leyeron un hechizo en francés, y así es como acabaron-**

**-¿Q-Qué?-** El anciano se mostraba confundido, y los magos de fuego y hielo asentían con la cabeza. -¿Y no deberían estar tratando de revertirlo? ¿Y por qué no hay casi nadie, tanto dormí?-

**-Viejo, Natsuko nos hizo enfadar, así que se quedarán así por tres días- **Explicó Cana.

**-¿No eran cinco?- **Preguntó Freed.

**-Ah, es cierto, mierda-** Dijo para seguir bebiendo.

**-¡NO SON HOMBRES!- **

**-No nos digas, Elfman.-** Dijo Gracy con sarcasmo, mientras entregaba la bufanda a Natsuko.

**-Bien, espero que como chicas sean menos desastrosos- **Dijo el maestro.

**-Y-Y-Yo… M-M-Me tengo que ir…-** Dijo Natsuko muy nerviosa, saliendo del gremio como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a los otros muy confusos.

…

**-**_**Esto es raro…-**_ Pensaba mientras corría agitando sus cabellos_** –Si me hubiera quedado un rato más, apuesto a que me habría muerto desangrada frente a todo el mundo, mierda, las mujeres son raras. **_

_**Apuesto a que Luce debe de andar en el centro comercial con todo su ejército-**_

…

**-J-Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama sea una chica, Juvia quiere que Gray-sama vuelva a ser un chico, además no fue la culpa de Gray-sama, fue culpa de Natsu-san…**- Murmuraba Juvia con un aura deprimente, mientras caminaba en el centro comercial con las otras chicas, las cuales se habían esparcido por todo el lugar a ver cosas.

**-Tranquila Juvia, es solo una lección para esos imbéciles-** Le dijo Erza que andaba al lado de la peli azul, intentando animarla.

**-Por favor no le diga imbécil a Gray-sama…-**

**-¡Venga Juvia! ¿No hay nada que te guste?**- Le decía Lucy del otro lado de su hombro, cambiando el tema**. –Solo van dos horas desde que son mujeres, no van a morir- **

Juvia bajó la cabeza. La rubia se sorprendió en un momento al parecerle oír un sonido, y giró la cabeza en la dirección proveniente.

La chica de cabellos rosas, agitada he hincada de rodillas por el cansancio a unos cuantos metros de la rubia.

**-¿N-Natsu… ko?-** Las otras dos chicas miraron en la misma dirección al ver a su amiga.

**-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!?-** Preguntaron Lucy y Erza al unísono y Juvia mantenía la calma.

La maga de fuego se levantó y camino en dirección a la rubia **–L-Luce, te encontré**-

**-¿Eh?-**

**-¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDAME!-** Dijo para precipitarse en llanto y abrazar las piernas de la Hearthphilia, dejando a las tres en un estado K.O. En vida.

La chica se sonrojó**. –Y-Y-Yo…- -M-Me desangro….-** Señaló su entrepierna con un aura azul.

Las mujeres se quedaron quietas un momento, hasta que por fin estallaron en risa, incluso la seria Erza.

**-PFHAHAHAHAH**- Reían al unísono.

**-¡POR QUÉ SE RÍEN MALDITAS!-** Les gritó con un puchero sumamente molesta por la reacción causada.

**-T-Tú…**- Dijo Lucy sosteniendo su abdomen por la risa.

**-T-Te vino la menstruación, Natsu-** Dijo Erza calmándose un poco.

**-Natsuko.-** Corrigió la misma.

-**Si quieres puedes quedarte con él, ya que te gusta tanto**- Se burló Lucy.

-**N-Natsuko-san… N-No sabía qué era eso…- **Reía Juvia en el suelo.

**-¡DESGRACIADAS!-** Gritó completamente sonrojada -**¿¡Y QUE HAGO, COMO NO SE MUEREN DESANGRADAS!?**

**-No morirás por eso, idiota- **Dijo Lucy limpiando sus lágrimas.

**-¿Y cómo me sano?-**

**-Tampoco es una enfermedad**- Dijo Erza.

**-No puedes detenerlo, así de fácil- **

La peli rosa se confundió completamente y abrió los ojos de par en par con cara de "WTF".

-**Acompáñanos, Natsuko-san**- Dijo Juvia tomándole de la mano y prácticamente arrastrándole, siendo seguida a la vez por la rubia y la pelirroja.

**-E-Eh… ¿A dónde me llevan?-**

**-Vamos a comprarte algo**- Le sonrío Lucy, algo malévola a la vez.

…

**-Viejo, ¿te digo algo que te gustará?**

**-¿Qué sucede, Laxus?-** Dijo el maestro Makarov prestando atención a su nieto.

**-Gracy, como chico o chica siempre tiene la manía de desnudarse…-** Dijo con un ademán.

Esto provocó una imagen mental en los chicos presentes causándoles un brutal sonrojo.

**-¡MALDITOS DEPRABADOS!**- Gritó molesta una Gracy chibi.

_FIN DEL CAPITULO._

(N/A: Solo las mujeres comprenderán e-e)


	3. Chapter 3: Ropa y Regla

La chica de cabellos rosas era prácticamente arrastrada por las tres chicas que le llevaban delantera, una rubia, otra peli azul y la última cierta peli roja.

**-¡E-Esperen!-** Dijo aún siendo llevada por los brazos **-¿¡A d-dónde me llevan!?-**

**-A evitarte una vergüenza en público**- Dijo Erza con una mirada de malicia y compasión.

**-¿Eh?-** Murmuró ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta se hallaba frente a una tienda en el centro comercial.

"Bazar Sweetie" Decía claramente el título del pequeño local, con una flor coloreada al lado del mismo título.

**-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Y que pasa con ese título tan ridículo?-**

**-Espere un momento, Natsuko-san-** Dijo Juvia con una sonrisa, cubriendo así la boca de la dragon slayer para impedirle quejarse o hablar. **–Si se resiste, usa el cloroformo-** Esta vez fue Lucy, aconsejando a la peli azul.

_**-Dan Miedo-**_Pensaba.

De pronto, Lucy salió del local con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con una bolsa de plástico en la mano, la cual evidentemente cargaba algo dentro.

**-¿Q-Qué es eso?-** preguntó Natsuko nerviosa. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

**-Sé paciente, Na-tsu-ko-san-** Dijo Lucy sin dejar de sonreír como una psicópata.

…En otro lugar

"6:00 P.M" Decía el reloj de bolsillo de cierta chica de lindos cabellos azabaches.

**-Oh mierda, cuando termina esta pesadilla…-** Suspiró la misma cruzándose de brazos tras la espalda, disgustada.

**-¡Gray…. cy –san!-** Dijo una albina en la barra, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

**-¿Eh, que sucede?-** Dijo confusa, mirando a la otra chica.

Volteó la mirada hacía los chicos en el otro lado de la barra, los cuales mantenían un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, con una cara de póker que solo ellos saben, aunque la mayoría desviaba la mirada. A excepción de Freed, claro, mientras Cana observaba pícara.

**-¿Qué les pasa, por qué me miran así?- **Preguntó disgustada la chica oji gris.

En un arrebato y mal presentimiento, miró hacia abajo entrecortadamente, para hallarse con su cuerpo ahora femenino, completamente… ¡¿DESNUDO?!

**-¡Es un hombre!-** Dijo Elfman con un sangrado nasal.

**-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- **Gritó como una niña chillona, cayendo al suelo encogida de rodillas, para cubrirse. -**¡TANTO QUE ME HABÍA COSTADO ENCONTRAR MI CAPA, Y AHORA MIS CALZONCILLOS TAMBIÉN!- **Lloriqueó. **-¡Y DEJEN DE MIRARME, ESTÚPIDOS! -**

La muchacha miró hacia abajo. -**¡Usted también, viejo!-** Dijo haciéndose una bolita.

**-L-Lo siento-**

La albina en la barra rió ligeramente.

**-Gracy-san-** Dijo la muchacha Strauss.

**-Qué pasa, Mira-san-** Respondió ella.

**-¿Te parece si te vamos a comprar ropa nueva? después de todo, no te iba a servir esa por mucho tiempo más.-** Propuso pasándole una manta rojo vino.

La muchacha se sonrojó levemente, y miró a los chicos que seguían mirándola indecentemente.

**-O-Okay…- **Dijo aceptando la manta, y cubriéndose de los hombros a las rodillas.

**-¿¡Puedo ir!?-** Dijo Cana emocionada, subiendo su cerveza a la altura de su cabeza.

**-¿Por qué no, Cana?-** Dijo contenta la albina. La nombrada en respuesta se levanto de la banca de la barra aún sosteniendo su barril.

_-Ay Ur, no…-_

…Volviendo al otro lugar.

**-¿-Q-Qué hacemos en el baño de chicas?-** Dijo una peli rosa entrecortadamente, después de todo, nunca había entrado si no era para jugarle una broma a las chicas del gremio.

**-Dame tus bragas-** Dijo Lucy, dejando a Natsuko con una cara póker.

**-¿¡QUÉ!?-** Dijo sonrojada por completo, dando un paso torpe hacía atrás.

**-Sólo dámelas-** Extendió su mano hacia la chica, frunciendo el seño.

**-¡P-POR SI NO LO HAS NOTADO, NO TENGO BRAGAS, HACE UNAS HORAS NO ERA UNA MUJER!- **Dijo aún sonrojada, retrocediendo aún más sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

**-No será un problema para Juvia, Erza-san o mi Rival de Amor-** Dijo Juvia, parecía que estaban todas conectadas y hablaran con lenguaje visual entre ellas.

_**-Y no soy tu rival…-**_

Natsuko fue arrastrada nuevamente, arañado el suelo del baño del Centro Comercial con la torpe idea de conseguir frenas a las tres chicas, las cuales le arrojaron a un camerino y luego pasaron ellas tres como Pedro por su casa, y lo más terrorífico para la pobre Natsuko, es que no decían una sola palabra.

_(N/A: Natsuko Pov)_

Estas desgraciadas, Luce, Juvia y la maldita Erza. ¡LAS MATARÉ A TODAS! Y luego a Gray, no sé por qué.

La chica de cabellos ébanos caminaba por la calle acompañada de una mujer a su derecha la cual cargaba con ella un jarrón de cerveza, y a su izquierda, una joven que sonreía como una psicópata.

**-O-Oigan… Se está haciendo tarde… Deberíamos venir mañ…-** Iba a poner su escusa, pero sus mejillas fueron apretadas por la chica alcohólica. _**–Shhhhh…-**_ Le dijo maliciosa.

**-Ara ara, Cana, debiste dejar esa jarra en el gremio-**

**-¿E irme sin mi sake?-** Dijo ofendida, dando otro sorbo a su jarra de vidrio cargada del espumoso alcohol, mientras a Gracy, que ahora vestía una blusa blanca de la albina y unos pantalones buzo de color negro de la chica de cabello café, le resbalaba una gota de sudor tras la cabeza. **-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, mujer?-**Concluyó Alberona.

**-¿Qué es ese lugar?-** Señaló Fullbuster un lugar con muchas luces neón encendidas en el letrero el cual llevaba un texto muy peculiar, ahora que su boca era libre nuevamente.

**-Vamos, incluso los hombres van de comprar alguna vez….-** Dijo Cana.

**-Realmente… Le pedía a Mira que fuera a comprarla por mí…-** Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y un tono calmo la desnudista.

**-Pues es cierto.-** Sonrío la Strauss, ahora que se habían detenido frente a la boutique.

Una mujer joven se asomo por la puerta de cristal del local, llamando la atención de las tres mujeres.

**-Pasen si gustan**- Dijo amistosamente la chica de cabellos negros y los ojos café oscuro, incitándoles a pasar.

-**Sí, en un momento, gracias-** Dijo Mirajane haciendo una seña con la mano, mientras que Cana regañaba a Gracy por ser tan vaga en su forma masculina, y no atreverse a ir a comprar sus pertenencias y preferir pelear con la ahora Natsuko.

**-¡Pero tú bebes todo el día, y Mira también compra tus cosas!-**

**-¡Pero es diferente!- **Excusaba.

La albina frunció el seño mirando a ambas chicas, cambiando al modo Satan Soul, En pocas palabras "Pasen ahora, maldición"

**-¡Aye!-**

"¡Puf!" El sonido que produjo la chica de cabellos rosas al caer al suelo de un empujón de cierta pelirroja escarlata. **-¡Y VIVE CON ESO!-** Completó.

**-¡NO ERA SOLO UNOS DÍAS!- **Dijo la peli rosa severamente agitada.

**-Es cierto Erza, no serán chicas por siempre- **Le susurró Lucy al oído a la Titania.

**-Oh…-**

**-Levy-Chan…** Sigues tratando de descifrar ese código del No-sé-qué… Lloriqueaba Droy a la derecha de Levy, la cual no respondió y se sumió en seguir leyendo el papel.

A izquierda, Jet, miraba aburrido a su compañera poniendo ambos codos en la mesa los cuales en sus extremos, sus manos sostenían su cabeza.

Levy golpeó la cabeza contra la mesita de madera, haciendo temblar la lamparita que le iluminaba. **-¡No entiendo nada!-**

**-¡Tú puedes, Levy!-**

**-¡Qué me pusieron!- **Gritó la chica de rosas cabellos sin levantarse del suelo, dando vueltas tal niñito malcriado.

**-Sólo es algo para que no andes chorreando el pantalón de rojo- **Dijo Titania en su posición actual, acorralando en los camerinos a las otras dos mujeres que estaban tras ella, ya que ella se hallaba en la entrada a este.

**-A ti te chorrea la cabeza en rojo todo el tiempo…-** Dijo Natsuko con un puchero, en voz baja pero audible.

**-¡QUE DIJISTES!-** Reequipó una armadura, la del purgatorio por si fuera poco.

**-¡Erza-san! Estamos tras de ti-** Dijo Juvia sudando frío y poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza en forma de protección.

**-¡Sí, sí!-** Secundó Lucy imitando la acción de la peli azul. **-¡LO SIENTO!-** Gimió Natsuko sin levantarse del suelo, y cubriendo su cabeza como las dos primeras.

**-Por cierto ¿Segura de que usarás tu pantalón siendo una chica?- **Dijo Lucy, saliendo con cuidado por un costal de Erza, la cual había vuelto a su armadura oficial.

**-Claro que sí, puedo ajustar el cinturón- **Dijo, poniéndose de pié y llevando ambas manos a su cintura.

En la entrada de un vestidor con cortinas rosas de seda….

**-¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO!-** Dijo Gracy usando un vestido negro con corte de sirena y brillantina encima que se le pegaba al cuerpo.

**-¡Te ves muy linda!-** Dijo Mirajane encantada ahora en su forma normal, nuevamente.

**-Es muy "empomposo"-** Dijo Cana sentada en un sofá de cuero negro. **-¿Te parece?-** Dijo la albina volteándose a la hija de Gildarts.

**-¡Púes pruébate este!-** Dijo Mirajane mostrándole un vestido de encaje desde la cintura en color rosa claro.

**-¡Para qué vestidos!-** Dijo Gracy con una vena roja en su frente**. -¡Dame solo una maldita blusa y un pantalón!-** Pero Mirajane ya estaba pagando el vestido negro y el de encaje rosa.

**-Tarde-** Murmuró Cana con una sonrisa de medio lado.

**-Descuida, Gracy, también llevo ropa común-** Dijo Mirajane mientras la encargada ponía ambos vestidos en una bolsa con el logo de la boutique.

**-¿Cuánto gastaste? **_**Y eso no me consuela…-**_Preguntó Gracy con desinterés.

**-Unos… cuantos Jewels…- **Dijo Mirajane con una cara del Satan Soul mientras llevaba la factura en su pecho.

_**¡Disculpen la tardanza! Deberían matarme… -Se va a un rincón en la pared con aura oscura-**_

_**Pero no lo hagan porque hoy es mi cumpleaños :3… Ah… Felicítenme, nadie me ama en Facebook… Ni aunque el puto les recuerde.**_

_**Y bueno, como no haré nada en todo el santo día, decidí actualizar, mi excusa es que estuve de vacaciones, aislada de la humanidad (Bueno, eso lo hago siempre, ah)**_

_**Agradecimientos por leer! En el Chapter dos tuve ocho comentarios, SUPERENLOS, por ser mi cumpleaños xD**_

_**Ahora sus reviews!**_

**MaryUchi**: ¡Gracias! Realmente su apoyo es muy importante en mis ánimos TwT

**cloud123strife **¡Pues Elijan! Hetero o Yuri… O puede ser ambos (?)

**Danita** Si, todas lo sabemos…. –Cara malvada- ¡TORTUREMOS A NATSUKO!

**Sakunoevan** Aquí te diste cuenta. xD

**Sore-chan **Me parece que todas odiamos a Natsuko y a Gracy xD

**Valentina Sofi **El que lo dijo fue Natsu, Ehem, Natsuko. ¡PAGA TUS $%&/ CONSECUENCIAS!

**Kaori Kawaii T-T**¡Aww! Blush me _

**Neko Heartgneel **Es hermoso y a la vez odioso… u-u


End file.
